Luna and Neville
by dovelamore
Summary: Luna and Neville? In love? It couldn't be...  A bit long, but I think it's kinda sweet :


Neville and Luna.

Neville Longbottom was sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, doing what he usually did on a Saturday night - reading about Herbology. As he flicked through the time-worn pages of the book, he leaned back and took a sip of his pumpkin juice. He heard the rain splattering against the window and shivvered. He looked longingly at the fireplace. Neville had a strange fear of fire, so he was reading by the light of a lantern and had his knees up by his chin. He sat there huddled for a few minutes before he heard a familiar giggle from the shadows.  
>"Luna!" he cried, relieved. She laughed and sat next to him, hugging her bare knees.<br>"Aren't you cold?" he asked quietly.  
>"Oh, no. I hardly ever get cold." Luna said, proudly. "But I can light the fire if you'd like?" she offered. Neville nodded vigorously. Luna flashed him a charming smile before pointing her wand at the fire.<br>"Incendio!" she cried, and the logs set alight, she looked at Neville and he smiled. He'd never really noticed before, but with the way the light was hitting her, she was really beautiful. Her silky white-blonde hair tumbled down her back and shoulders, her beautiful eyes were wide and happy. Her perfect teeth were biting down at her lip as she leafed through the pages of the herbology book. Neville was suddenly embarassed.  
>"I er-just-" he began explaining, when Luna gasped.<br>"Is this true!" she cried, "A muggle plant that eats people?" she asked, poking a picture of a venus fly trap. Neville smiled.  
>"Yeah - well, no. It doesn't eat people. Just insects and small animals..." he said, watching her face dim. "But we could always charm one to make it do that?" he suggested. Luna's face lit up again.<br>"Or maybe a Snargel!" she said, excitedly. Neville looked at her, confused.  
>"They're little tiny snakes that crawl up your nose and send venom into your brain." she explained. Neville's eyes widened. They sat for a couple hours, just talking about Herbology and weird creatures, before Neville looked at his watch.<br>"Hey, Luna?" he said "Um, it's 1:45am?" he told her. She just smiled and got up.  
>"Okay, I guess I should get to bed. Goodnight." she said, still smiling. She gave him a firm hug, then pulled back, and looked in his eyes. Her eyes were hypnotically blue, and Neville felt himself being lost in them. Luna closed the distance between their faces and gave him a soft kiss, before pulling away and skipping out of the common room. Neville stared after her, then slumped back in his chair. He dabbed at his face with a cloth and went upstairs, where he fell asleep with a smile on his face.<p>

The next morning Neville woke up and looked in the mirror. Realizing that he didn't look particuarily attractive, he spent a long time making sure his hair and robes were in order before going down to breakfast. He didn't need to look to far before he found Luna, she was sitting near the top of the Ravenclaw table, chatting to a few of her friends. Neville tapped her on the shoulder and she spun around in her chair.  
>"Hi Neville!" she said happily.<br>"Er, hi Luna." he said awkwardly to the floor. "So I was wondering if you'd like to charm that muggle plant today?" he said nervously twisting his hands. Luna beamed at him.  
>"Sure! We're going to have to find some Snargels first..." she said, her eyes widening. Neville gave her a relieved smile, and said "Okay, so meet me in the Gryffindoor common room after breakfast?" he suggested. She nodded and turned back around. Neville felt as if he was flying all the way to the table, and felt light as a feather when he sat down next to Ron.<br>"What's up, mate?" Ron asked when he sat down. Neville looked at him and smiled shyly.  
>"Oh, nothing." he said, cramming bacon into his mouth and chewing, to ward off their questions. As soon as he saw Luna get up from the table, he gulped down the piece of toast he was eating and followed her.<p>

In the Common Room, Luna and Neville were sitting down, sketching out some plans.  
>"...so I think we should go to Professor Sprout and get the plant, then sneak down to Snape's office and get the Snargels?" he said, wrinkling his nose on the last word. Luna agreed and got up.<br>"Okay, which spells should we use?" she asked, biting her lip. Neville sighed at the sight - she was so beautiful when she did that. He shook his head and focused on answering her question.  
>"Densaugeo and Engorgio should do it." he smiled. She smiled back and scribbled them down. <em>"Oh my god. Even her handwriting is beautiful." <em>  
>Luna looked up at him with curious eyes.<br>"Right, to Professor Sprout." she commanded, standing up. Neville stood up next to her, and the pair left the common room.

As the couple wandered through the grounds of Hogwarts, Neville was dying to reach out and grab her hand. _"Just do it, stupid. Just do it." _  
>Luna was telling him history about each part of Hogwarts in her beautiful, song-like voice, when Neville quickly squeezed his eyes shut, took a deep breath and clasped her hand. Luna's voice faltered for a moment, but then she gripped his hand back, softly, and continued talking. Neville opened his eyes and let out a sigh of relief and happiness. He was holding hands with Luna Lovegood. He felt the excitement bubbling up inside him, but kept this hidden and proceeded listening to Luna.<p>

After what seemed a too-short journey, they arrived at Professor Sprout's classroom. Luna jerked her hand out of Neville's, and he felt a shoot of rejection course through his body. Luna looked up at him, and, seeing his saddened face stood on her tip-toes and kissed him softly on the cheek. She felt his cheek go hot under her lips, pulled away and continued walking. Upon seeing Neville, Professor Sprout rushed out of her office and pulled him into a hug. Luna stood smiling politely whilst Neville asked the Professor if she had any Venus FlyTraps. The teacher nodded and lead him by the hand into her classroom, the door slamming in Luna's face. Tears of jealousy burst into her eyes, but she wiped them away.  
><em>"Smile, Luna. Be happy." <em>She forced a smile and walked into the room after them.

Luna walked in to see Neville chatting to Professor Sprout, oblivious of the large woman standing a little too close. Luna cleared her throat and both heads snapped towards hers. Neville's face broke out into a grin, whilst Professor Sprout looked somewhat annoyed.  
>"Oh, yeah, the flower." Neville said, shaking his head. Sprout walked into a backdoor of the room and produced the flower.<br>"Be careful." she warned him, before going back to the Mandrakes. Luna and Neville looked at each other and left the room.

The walk back to the castle was a just as pleasant as the walk to the hut. Neville had the flower in a protective pouch that was draped over his shoulder, so his hands were free. He didn't want to appear too pushy, so he just left his hands dangling. Luna noticed this, so she knocked her hand against his several times throughout the journey, before Neville finally clasped it in his. The couple pretended not to notice, and carried on talking.  
>"So, to Snape's?" Luna asked him, eyes focused forward.<br>"Snape's." Neville breathed nervously.

Standing outside the Dungeons, Neville looked a bit pale.  
>"Nev', you don't have to -" Luna began, worried. Neville shook his head and smiled at her softly.<br>"N-no. I-I'll b-be fine. W-we've stood u-up t-to d-d-d-death eaters..." he stuttered. Luna smiled.  
>"That's the spirit!" she grinned. Her eyebrows furrowed as she realised that Neville still looked scared.<br>"It will be okay." she said soberly, holding both his hands in hers. "Don't be afraid Neville, it's only Snape." she said, smiling. She noticed that this didn't help him much, so she went with her instinct.  
>"Neville..." she said, holding his face in her hands. His breath quickened and his heart raced. His eyes were darting between her lips, pink and slightly parted and her eyes, blue and focused. She slowly raised herself up to his level - a tedious task, him being so tall - and put her nose against his. She stayed like that for a while, before Neville couldn't take it any longer and pulled her in for a kiss. This one was different from the first. It was still soft and sweet, but more passionate, and a lot longer. Neville pulled Luna up so she was standing on his feet, and bent down a little so she could reach him better. She wrapped her arms softly around his neck and his were holding her tiny waist. He felt her smile under his lips, and his heart leaped in his chest. He didn't want to let go, but realised that if they were to have enough time to charm and test the plant, they'd need to hurry. He regretably pulled away, and watched her eyes flutter open. They smiled awkwardly at each other, held hands and walked into the dark dungeon.<p>

The Dungeon had thick, grey walls and a strange green glow. The floor was stone, but had a few green and black rugs in random places. There was random clutter around the room, old books, desks, cabinets and broken wands. The room had a strange, musky smell to it, and Neville guessed that no one had been in here for a while. At the back, pressed up against the wall was a golden cabinet that had a strange blue glow. Luna bounced over to it, but Neville put a hand up to stop her.  
>"It's probably charmed." he whispered. Luna's eyes widened. Neville smirked and pulled a little key-shaped leaf out of his pocket.<br>"Lockweed." he explained. "Very rare. Dumbledore gave it to me a few weeks before he..." he began, his eyes filling with tears. Luna squeezed his hand understandingly, and he wiped his eyes and grinned. He took out his wand and murmered something, and the leaf turned into stone, and Neville easily inserted it into the lock. Inside the cabinet, there were a variety of creatures Neville had never heard of, but Luna chattered on about them, letting him know about each one. Her eyes focused on a small silver jars with things that looked like purple slugs in it.  
>"And these, are snargels." she announced. Neville hastily took the pot and shoved it into his bag.<br>"Anything else?" he asked her. She shook her head. They went to leave, when they heard footsteps.  
>"Hide!" cried Neville. The two squished themselves into an empty cupboard, his arm around her, pressing her to him. Through the gaps, they saw Severus Snape glide into the room and place peculiar looking box on a desk. The two waited until they heard his steps leave the room, and then they followed after.<p>

Finally back in the boy's dorm, Luna and Neville sat on his bed, laughing.  
>"I'm not allowed here, am I?" Luna asked, not that she seemed to care. Neville shook his head.<br>"But no one's going to tell on you." he said. She nodded. Neville produced the plant and put it on the bed in front of it. Neville pointed his wand at it.  
>"Engorgio!" cried Neville, and the plant grew so large, they had to put the pot on the floor. Luna pointed her wand at it and shouted<br>"Densaugeo!" she said, and the plant's teeh grew as large as her head. Neville and Luna looked at each other and laughed, as Luna dropped one of the Snargels in it's mouth. The plant at it greedily. Luna's eyes lit up.  
>"Oh Neville! Did you see that! He did it! We did it! You did it!" she cried, grabbing his face and smacking a kiss on his mouth. She pulled herself away.<br>"Sorry..." she said, embarassed. Neville turned her face towards him, holding her jawbone softly and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself into his lap. He put his arms around her waist and held her. Finally, he pulled away.  
>"Sorry." he murmered, a mischievious twinkle in his eye. Luna smiled softly and kissed him again. This time it wasn't exactly a long, passionate kiss, but a long line of small, cute kisses. Between each, there was a moment when the two gave eachother a small, cute smile before going in for it again. Eventually, the two pulled away for good, and Luna snuggled against his stomach.<br>"Luna..." Neville said, awkwardly.  
>"Neville." she answered, squirming so that she could look into his eyes.<br>"I...I mean I think...I know...er, I'm pretty sure that..." Neville rambled. Luna kissed him softly on the lips and stroked his cheek.  
>"I love you too." she smiled. Neville's face went positively red, as he ducked down and planted another kiss on her beautiful mouth.<p>

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sitting in the common room.  
>"Y'know." said Harry, "I haven't seen Neville in a few days."<br>Ron and Hermione agreed.  
>"Or Luna." said Hermione. The trio looked at each other and then laughed.<br>"Oh, come on? Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood? That'd never happen. Luna's a babe, and Neville is...Neville." Ron said. Hermione shot him a cold look, and the three burst into laughter again.


End file.
